Various automobile child safety seats have been developed to increase the safety of an infant or child (referred to generically as “child” hereinafter) as they ride in an automobile. These automobile child car safety seats are designed to be placed on the seat of the automobile. The conventional child car seats can be coupled to one of the automobile's passenger seat belt systems or via a LATCH (Lower Anchors and Tethers for Children) system to hold the child car seat in place along the top surface of the automobile seat. In addition, the child car seat can include its own harness restraint system (e.g., a 2-point, 3-point, 4-point, or 5-point harness). Many features have been provided to improve the ergonomic aspects of using these child car seats. One ergonomic feature of conventional child car seats is to make a way for it to by making the car seat rotatable with respect to its seat base.
However, to provide a seat that is fully rotatable has generally required an overly large seat base in order to provide sufficient protection to the child passenger when the car seat is positioned in both the forward-facing and rearward-facing configuration. This results in a heavy and unwieldy car seat that can be difficult to move when desired by the user. Further, conventional car rotating car seats have provided the attachment points for the automobile seat belt or tether for the LATCH system at the seat base of the car seat in order to not affect the rotational capability of the car seat. This single point of connection to the seat base for the automobile seat belt system or tether of the LATCH system, even when the seat is in a front-facing configuration, results in a lower harness weight rating, which means only smaller infants and toddlers can be safely placed within the conventional rotating seats.